


Blender

by diceysmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Different Points of View, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceysmiles/pseuds/diceysmiles
Summary: While helping a friend move some fragile items, Naruto forgets to be careful and accidentally destroys a blender. He's tasked with buying a replacement before the owner finds out. While Naruto is out shopping, he helps out a complete stranger and the series of events that follow make Naruto cherish the moment that he decimated said blender.





	1. Blender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV

I was helping my friend Shikamaru move his girlfriend's things into his place. All the big items had already been taken in; we were simply carrying in the smaller things. Also considered the most fragile items that he had put aside in the trunk of his car instead of mixing them up with everything else in the moving boxes. But that information slipped my mind because I was very excited. I didn't notice what I was grabbing out of the trunk of his car. And the next thing I know, something crashed on the ground beneath my feet and the box I had in my hands was suddenly lighter.

"Naruto! Fuck…" Shikamaru said when he turned around to face me. He looked at the ground beneath my feet that had about a million shards of glass everywhere.

"Sorry, um…" I didn't know what to say. I looked at the box and saw that it was a blender. "Look, I'll clean this up and then I'll buy you another one."

"It's not that simple," he said and sighed. "Women are so fucking sentimental about these sorts of things."

"What are you talking about? It's a fucking blender," I said frustrated and shook the box when I flapped my arms. The blender stand slipped out of the box and I bet you guessed it, busted apart. "Um."

Shikamaru sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'll go get the broom."

"Why is this blender so important?" I asked then looked at the box. It crushed ice, made perfect smoothies, was awesome for cocktail parties. Big deal! It was totally replaceable.

"It was a graduation gift for Temari. Don't ask," Shikamaru said and sighed again upon seeing the quizzical look I gave him. I didn't get it. He handed me the broom and dustpan and a black trash bag. "Clean up. I'll get everything else down and then we're heading to Haven Market."

"Isn't that the store that has everything?!" I said excitedly remembering what I was just talking about. I had received word that I was up for a raise; a pay grade higher. I would finally be able to move out of that studio apartment I lived in and have room for a decent gaming center. And the best place to scour gaming chairs, entertainment centers, and wide screen TV's would be Haven Market.

"Yes, but first the blender. It has to be the exact brand and size so keep that box," he told me and I quickly threw it back into the trunk while I made quick use of the broom. The sooner I finished, the sooner we could leave.

* * *

I ended up having to go on my own. Temari called up Shikamaru right before we left to remind him to place a casserole in the oven. Women. They could be so bossy. Besides, it was moving day or week since it really did take Shikamaru the entire week to move her things into his place. She had packed all her stuff the week before. But she hadn't made a big deal about it. She simply kept asking him to go get this or that from her place while she was at work. So he finally decided to get around to move her things in. I had stopped by to visit and he put me to work. But it was fine by me. And now, well I was at Haven Market. What could be better?

I had taken a picture of the box that the blender came in so that I had a reference to go off of. The greeter at the door said hello a little less enthusiastic than normal. So I grinned and asked how she was. We chatted amiably for a minute then I went on my way, happy to have left the woman with a wide smile on her face.

I wanted to go straight to the gaming center but I figured the sooner I looked for the blender, the more likely it would be that I wouldn't forget to buy it. It wasn't like they needed the blender before dinner or anything. Besides, Shikamaru told me he'd tell Temari he forgot it and would pick it up from me tomorrow.

As I passed up the home decor section, a woman walked up to me. She had a cute little boy in the shopping cart who was stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies. She looked a little lost and frazzled as if she was having trouble shopping and entertaining her kid. And probably had no idea what part of the store she should be in. I wouldn't know anything about having a toddler so I gave her a sympathetic smile. It couldn't be easy being a mom.

"Excuse me? I know you don't work here but my husband asked me to buy him a box cutter and I have no idea what I'm looking for," she showed me the item in her hand and even though she could use it to cut cardboard, it wasn't ideal. "Do you think this is what he meant?"

I pressed my lips together. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her feel stupid. But she was desperate so I figured I'd be direct and hope for the best. "No. That's an x-acto knife. It's used for small craft projects. Usually to cut through lightweight materials. What you need is a heavy duty blade and handle for double wall corrugated cardboard. You should probably head over to the hardware area. I'm sure you can find box cutters there."

"Oh," she said and looked around a little appearing more lost than when I first saw her.

"Follow me. I'll help you find the perfect box cutter for that husband of yours," I told her smiling.

She beamed at me and clapped. Her little boy giggled excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

We arrived at the correct aisle where they housed the knives and blades and were there for maybe five minutes. I explained to her the difference in the handles and what they could be used for. She didn't think her husband needed anything too fancy and opted to take a simple box cutter. She thanked me again for the help and went on her merry way.

"Since you seem to know your way around the products, tell me the difference between these two," I heard a deep voice say. I looked around for a minute and saw a dark haired man standing little ways away from me. He was talking to me. I was stunned by his beauty for a minute. I saw him move his hands as if weighing the items. He was holding two different types of blades. A retractable knife in one hand and the other a folding utility knife. I pursed my lips and walked closer to him. I took them from him to inspect them. Our hands coming into contact briefly. I heard him clear his throat.

"What materials are you working with?" I asked as I checked the specs on them.

"Why does that matter? I need to know which is better," he said sounding annoyed. I looked up and noticed him purse his thin red lips and furrow his brow. He even looked handsome while annoyed. I noticed he was wearing dress slacks and a had his dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves. The collar was open as if he had just come out of work and removed his tie before he walked into the store.

"These have completely different handles and the blade length is different as well. It greatly depends on what you're doing to figure out which would be best to use. But if you want my opinion on which would be the most versatile, I would have to go with the utility knife. It has a better handle and is easier to keep close at hand as you work. It has a clip for a tool belt or a pant pocket. The retractable knife is also handy but you couldn't stick in your pocket if you need to be constantly moving or crouching. Well, actually you could, maybe a back pocket if you're wearing jeans. And it is the most durable of the two. See these small screws on the utility knife?" I said and he nodded. "With wear, they fall out and you'll need to replace the knife since it'd no longer hold the blade in place."

"Which of the two would you buy?"

"Neither. These blades need to be constantly replaced. I would rather buy, for 'versatility' purposes, a folding knife or tactical knife."

"Hn."

"They have those in the hunting-" I stopped talking when my phone went off. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Shikamaru.

**Don't forget the blender.**

"Fuck," I said and groaned. I had already forgotten.

"Are you finding everything you need?" a store employee said from behind me.

"I'm good, thanks," the handsome man answered and gestured to me. He was standing closer to me now and I noticed he had an inch, almost two, on me. I raised my eyebrow in question as to what he meant by the gesture but didn't say anything. I needed help with the blender.

"Actually," I said when the employee began to turn away. He turned back around as I opened my photos to show him the picture of Temari's deceased blender. "Please tell me you still sell this exact blender!"

"Uh," the employee looked at the picture and back at me. "I don't know. You can check in the home appliance aisle."

"You don't work here?" handsome and tall said to me placing a hand on my shoulder to garner my attention.

I shook my head at him.

"Idiot."

"Hey, bastard! I was nice enough to answer your questions. I didn't need to do that," I said upset and then turned to the employee. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know?"

"I work the hardware section," he said and shrugged. Then he simply walked away.

_Unbelievable!_

"Let me see that." My phone was taken out of my grasp and tall, dark, and handsome snorted when he saw the picture. "This blender is no longer sold and was one of the cheapest ones you could buy."

"It's not for me! Do I look like a guy who makes smoothies or whatever else you need a blender for?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hn."

"Well, I have to go find something similar or Temari will probably have me castrated," I said and turned to walk away.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked and I realized he was following me out of the aisle.

"Fuck no," I said and then grinned at him. "I have my mom. That's the only woman I need in my life."

"Hn."

"So, what do you know about blenders?" I told him and he smirked at me.

"First, help me pick out a knife. Then, we'll look for a blender," he told me and took hold of my elbow to steer me in the right direction.

"Alright!"

* * *

Sasuke, whose name I had finally learned, was in line with me to pay for our respected products. I had helped him pick out a folding tactical knife and he helped me pick out a -What did he say? Multi-functional or some shit- blender for Temari. Shikamaru was simply going to have to tell her that I broke the other one. Sasuke had guaranteed that she would forget about the other blender and whatever sentimental attachment she had for it once she used the new for the first time.

Sasuke also convinced me to pick out an 'I'm sorry' card because I told him why I needed to buy the blender, to begin with. I had no idea that they sold cards for anything other than birthdays. I mean, there was a whole array of cards. When he noticed my surprise at the selection of cards, he called me an idiot. He may be handsome but, he was a goddam bastard!

"Why did you think I worked here?" I asked as we made our way to my car.

He looked at me incredulously. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey, you bastard! Stop calling me an idiot!"

"What do the employees in the store wear?" he asked and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean? Like, what type of clothes?" He nodded patiently. "Hmm, khakis? Polo shirts!"

"And you don't want me to call you an idiot," he said almost to himself. I pursed my lips to keep myself from shouting at him again. "Orange, Naruto. They were orange uniforms."

"Yeah," I said and grinned. It was the color of their logo. "That's my favorite color."

"You don't say," he said sarcastically and pointed at my t-shirt.

I looked down at myself and my mouth formed an o. "Heh, heh, I forgot I was wearing this shirt. But it's not a polo!"

"No, but the stockboys wear orange t-shirts," he said with a shrug.

I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me. "Are you saying that you thought I was a stockboy?"

"What's wrong with being a stockboy?"

"Nothing!" I told him and let him go as I shook my head. I heard him snort and looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Idiot."

I turned away and realized we were standing right by my truck. I wasn't ready to leave his side yet and I didn't know how to keep him with me. "Uh, this is me...my truck," I said ever so eloquently. Gad, I really was an idiot!

"Hn."

He wasn't making a move to leave. That was a good sign, right? "You want me to take you to where your car is parked?"

"I walked here," he said and wasn't giving me much to work on.

_Wait...walked? I could...yeah!_

"I can, you know, give you a ride," I said and shrugged. He nodded and rounded the truck to get to the passenger side. I unlocked the doors and folded down my seat to place the blender behind it and then got in. "So, where do you live, Sasuke?"

He opened his mouth to answer then pressed his lips together, his lips curling into a smirk when he heard my stomach growl. I chuckled. "I haven't had dinner. I was going to eat at my friend's but then the blender thing happened."

"I know a good barbecue place," he said and I grinned. "It's somewhat near my place."

"Sounds good," I said and after he gave me directions we headed there.

It was a Hawaiian barbecue joint located in a small strip mall. I had never heard of it but it wasn't anywhere near where I usually went. We parked up front and I could smell the food as we walked up. My stomach growled again. Sasuke looked at me and snorted.

"It smells good," I told him with a chuckle.

"I was lucky to find it. It's not in the best location but once you eat here, you'll come back."

We walked up to the counter, Sasuke was greeted in a way that let me know he was definitely a regular. He recommended a mixed plate and I simply agreed to whatever he selected. He paid before he gave me a chance to pull out my wallet. I smiled and thanked him. He waved my words away.

I had to admit I had never had Hawaiian food but it didn't look too different from what I normally ate. We sat down and chatted for a bit over the sound of the movie that was playing. It was a cozy little place. Then the cashier brought us our food. She placed a glass of water next to his food and walked away after bringing us some soy sauce, napkins, and silverware.

"Mmm, this is delicious," I said as soon as the meat hit my taste buds.

"Finish your first bite before you start complimenting the food, idiot," he said with a smirk and took a bite of his food.

"Seriously," I continued and chewed a bit before I swallowed. "This is good!"

"Glad you approve," he said and continued to eat. I realized that he may have been as hungry as I was. I grabbed his glass of water and took a sip. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and looked at the table before us. "Did I forget to get you a drink?"

"It's alright. We can share," I said with a shrug.

"Hn."

We ate in companionable silence for a moment before Sasuke told me to sit beside him so that I could see the TV better. The Matrix was playing overhead. He mentioned that they always had a movie on and since he hadn't set up his entertainment center, he often stopped by to eat and watch a movie. When I asked why he hadn't set it up, he said he had just moved into his place three months back and because of work, he hadn't had time set up his media center. That perked my ears up. I hadn't even looked for anything in the entertainment part of the store.

"If you need help, I'd be happy to lend a hand," I told him and he eyed me for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"But we have to wait until the movie is over. This is the best part!" I told him and he nodded, making himself more comfortable. His thighs pressed against mine and I bumped his shoulder with mine. I grinned at him, he smiled softly, and we looked at each other for a moment or two, perhaps three, before he turned away.

He had already finished his food and finished off the water. I was still eating but it was because he had ordered me a bigger platter. I offered him some but he politely declined before he burped. He didn't seem like the type to burp in public so I had to laugh. He didn't care or notice that I was amused by his bodily functions. But he waved over the cashier and asked for a couple beers. I smiled happily; I could definitely use a beer to wash down my food.

* * *

I knocked on Shikamaru's door and looked back. Sasuke was leaning on the passenger side door while he waited for me to drop off the blender. The 'I'm sorry' card on the top, a little note written in Sasuke's neat penmanship with my signature. I knocked again but there was no answer. The lights were on and I could hear the TV so I knew they were home. I turned the knob and the door was open. I knocked again said a quick hello but I received no answer.

"I'm just going to leave it inside," I told Sasuke who nodded and I walked in. I made it to the middle of the living room when I heard the heavy breathing and a few moans. I couldn't stop my head from turning over to the source of the noise. Shikamaru's ass sticking up high enough so that I could see a side view from behind the sofa. Temari let out a loud and long moan and I quickly bent down, leaving the blender on the floor and rushed out. I made sure to lock the door before I closed it silently.

Sasuke must've noticed my disquietude as I approached him and asked what happened. I shook my head but he pressed the issue.

"I walked in on them." I was horrified but Sasuke to my surprise began to laugh. "That'll show you to walk into someone's home uninvited."

"He's my best friend. I have permission to walk in. They shouldn't have been in the living room!"

"It's their house, Naruto," he said still highly amused.

"But what about their kids?" I said completely panicking. The cute kid I had seen earlier coming to mind suddenly with a horrified expression complete with chocolate smudges and cookie crumbs due to walking in on them.

"They have kids?"

"No, but when they do…"

"Then they'll take the appropriate precautions when the time comes."

"Yeah?" I asked taking a breath of relief.

"Yes," he said and placed a supporting hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "You want me to drive?"

"Please," I said and handed him my keys. I heard him laugh again as he rounded the truck to get in. "Stop laughing, bastard! What if it was you?"

"It wouldn't happen to me," he said tersely as he pulled away from the curb. He had a smile playing on his lips as he drove. I was suddenly distracted by them. Even though they were thin, they had some fullness to them. I wanted to touch them, lick them, kiss them. "Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to pick something up on the way," he said and looked at me for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. "I don't think I have anything to drink at home."

"Yeah, if you want to stop, I could buy us a case of beer."

"A case? You plan on spending the night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, well if you want me to," I said nervously. I didn't know him from Eve but I knew what I wanted and he was definitely something I wanted. And it was Friday after all.

"Hn."

* * *

When I walked into Sasuke's place, carrying the case of beer, I noticed all the work that needed to be done. He had furniture but he had a lot of things in boxes that required wiring. Some sconces against a back wall, even in the kitchen the lighting that was supposed to go above the island was still wrapped in bubble wrap and sitting atop of his dining room table.

"Sasuke, what the fuck happened? Did your contractor quit or something?"

"No, I fired him."

"Why?"

"As you can see, he was almost done and was supposed to finish before I moved in," he was telling me as he opened a bottle of beer and passed it to me before he opened one up for himself. "All he had to do was install the light fixtures and set up my entertainment center. A few large appliances. But his electrician told him the entire house needed rewiring. I didn't have time to set up an appointment for a second opinion, and the amount he wanted to charge to finish was more than I was willing to pay. Because of how busy I was at work, it stayed at a stand still. But I figured I'd at least set up the TV this weekend."

"They didn't check your wiring before they started the remodel?"

"Obviously not."

I looked at the lighting fixture atop the dining table to check the wattage. "Do you mind if I take a peek at your wiring?"

He shrugged and I hopped up on the island. I removed the tape that had been placed to cover the hole where the fixture would be installed. As soon as I saw the wiring, I noticed the wire was blackened. That was already a bad sign. Not to mention it was the wrong size. I hopped down and asked where his electrical box was. I followed him to the back of the house and I cringed when I saw it. I didn't even need to get near it.

"Sasuke," I said my voice low stopping him from walking by grabbing his arm. He turned to look at me curiously. "You need to have that replaced as soon as possible. That box is ancient."

"Hn. That explains why I have to keep resetting it."

"Yeah, you're overloading your circuits. It's dangerous, Sasuke," I told him and he gave me a worried look. "Give me a sec."

I pulled out my phone and made a few calls. I was slipping right back into my foreman role before I realized I hadn't even asked Sasuke if it was okay that I have my guys work on his house. I hung up on Neji and told him I'd call him back.

"Sasuke," I called him and he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "I forgot to ask if…"

"Yeah, it's fine. You seem to know what you're talking about and I can pay, just give me an estimate so I know what I'm looking at."

"I need to take some measurements to know how much wiring we need and have Kiba come down to figure out what outlets, the size of the breakers, and type of the box we need here. But other than having you pay for the cost of materials, my guys will work for beer and pizza so long as they get a chance to christen your TV for the game on Sunday and maybe a few after that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's the weekend. We'd be working for ourselves. Plus, we all do favors like this for each other once in awhile."

"So how many guys are we talking about?"

"Including me, eight," I told him and smiled as I watched him consider with a sour face. It didn't seem like he was the type of person who was used to being around a bunch of rowdy guys either.

"And games?"

"They'll keep coming back every weekend until you cut them off," I said amused and pressed my lips together to stop the laughter that was bubbling up.

"Are you fucking around with me?"

"No, I'm completely serious. But you have this expression…" And I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to let it out. He shook his head.

When I finally stopped laughing, wiping my tears, he looked at me seriously and said, "Fine."

* * *

I walked Kiba out about an hour after he had shown up. He would buy all the materials we needed from Neji and call all the guys to make sure they were at Sasuke's at five in the morning. When I walked back inside, Sasuke's lights began to flicker.

"Okay, let's go," I told Sasuke who looked at me incredulously.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, this place can light up any second. I'm going to turn off all the breakers to make sure your place survives the night. You can stay at my place until we're done here. Do you have any perishables in the fridge?"

"It's empty," he said with a shrug. "Let me get a bag ready."

When we were on the way to my place, Sasuke turned around to look at me. I waited until I reached a red light to face him. "Is everything okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" he asked sincerely. I smiled at him and turned back around to continue driving. I thought about the best way to answer him. "Do you do these types of things for everyone?"

"No," I said and my voice came out a little huskier than normal. I cleared my throat and licked my lips. "You're different. Most people only take. Don't think that I mind, though. I like helping people but they usually say thank you and walk away. When you realized I was simply being nice, you turned around and were nice in return by helping me pick out a blender for my friend. You even paid for dinner. So to answer your question, no I wouldn't do something like this for anyone. But...I wanted to be around you a little longer and if working on your house keeps me by your side all weekend, why the fuck shouldn't I help you out? Besides, you won't take it for granted. I know you'll do right by my guys. And I wasn't kidding when I said they'd work for pizza and beer, so don't think we'll stick you with a bill later."

"That didn't even cross my mind," he said and looked out the window.

I looked over at him and noticed he was a bit somber. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, really. You remind me of someone," he said quietly.

I didn't want to pry but I was intrigued and I couldn't help but ask. "Who?"

He turned to look at me and smiled. A soft smile that I found endearing. "My brother."

"Oh, yeah," I said with a grin. That made me feel really good for some reason.

"He was very kind, much like you," he said softly and it took awhile for the word 'was' to reach my ears.

_Ah, fuck._

I didn't know what to say. So I said the only thing I could say. "So was my dad. I guess I've spent the majority of my life trying to be like him. I don't have anything on my dad, though, believe me!"

I heard him chuckle. "I don't think we can be anybody but ourselves. But it's good to have someone to look up to. If anything, because of them it drove us to be a little better."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Hn."

I noticed his face was a bit flushed but decided not to think anything of it. He didn't talk after that and I didn't feel the need to fill the silence that settled between us. It felt nice just having him sit beside me and knowing that he would be spending the night with me.

* * *

As soon as we walked into my studio apartment, I gave Sasuke the grand tour. "The area where we're standing is my bedroom because fuck living rooms," I said and Sasuke snorted.

"Off to the far right, that entire wall is what I call the pop out kitchen. That small door by the window is not a pantry because apparently, I don't need one of those either." Sasuke was now lightly laughing. "It houses the washer and dryer that was made in China for tiny people who shop in the toddler section. To the left behind door number one, you'll find the bathroom which is made up of a small sink, decent toilet, and stand-up shower because tubs are a curse and were banned from this building." Sasuke was now leaning on my shoulder to keep himself from falling over from laughing. But I wasn't done.

"And behind door number two is a walk-in closet because secretly, I'm a woman and I must fill it with shoes or purses, maybe both."

I grinned while looking at him because I liked the way he looked while he laughed. His face was relaxed, his eyes crinkled, and his mouth stretched into a huge grin. The flush on his face had become more prominent but I figured it was just because he had been laughing. I grabbed Sasuke's travel bag from his hands and set it next to the bed. I looked at the time and saw it was already nine o'clock. I had to wake up early the next day to get a jump start on the work me and my guys had to do this weekend at Sasuke's. Luckily, we knew what we were doing and with time learned how to work quickly and efficiently together.

"So, Sasuke, how do you want to…? Mmph."

Sasuke had suddenly kissed me. I was not complaining but it took me a few seconds for my brain to kick into gear. My fingers moved to his soft thick tresses of black hair and I was kissing him back. I smiled into the kiss and I could feel his lips curl into a smirk. But it didn't last, he pulled my body close to his and suddenly we were both urgently moving our lips. Our tongues found each other to savor one another's taste. Sasuke rocked his hips into mine and I groaned. My mouth widening to take his tongue further into my mouth. He didn't wait to deepen the kiss. If I would've known that this is what it would be like to kiss him, I would've done this sooner.

Sasuke pulled my tongue into his mouth, sucking gently and biting down on the tip. He was driving me crazy and I started to walk slowly, step by step, bringing him with me towards the bed. I wanted to taste every single part of him before we took this any further but there was no way that Sasuke would let me take this slow. My body was already ready. My balls had tightened and my cock was hardening, which made the material of my jeans extremely uncomfortable.

Sasuke's legs hit the bed and he separated from my mouth to pull my t-shirt up and over my head. Our eyes locked for a moment and he smirked, leaning down to kiss my neck. I moaned when his lips caressed the sensitive spot below my ears. My hands automatically going up to unbutton his shirt. I let my fingertips roam on his pale skin, following the contours of his body. My thumb caressed a nipple only to feel it already hardened beneath my touch. I felt one of his hands reach for my fly and when he finally released my cock from the confines of my jeans, I let out a low deep moan.

He sat on the bed and used his hand on my back to gently pull me towards him. I let myself be guided by him and began to kiss and lick his chest. My lips lingering around his nipples while he moaned louder than I thought he could. He only spurred me on and I began to pinch his other nipple and he groaned. I felt his hand cup my balls as he gently massaged them, only allowing his fingertips to tease the base of my cock.

"Sasuke, I am so ready to take you right now," I told him and bit his neck, sucking his skin into my mouth between my teeth.

"Good, because I seriously doubt I can wait any longer."

I stepped back and looked at him for a moment, a smile on my lips. He was truly going to be mine. This gorgeous man was allowing me to have him. I leaned down and gave him a deep kiss before I turned to look for the lube and condoms that I had in the top drawer of my nightstand.

I slipped out of my jeans and boxers and when I turned to face him, he was already naked and waiting. His cock weeping with need.

"Sasuke," I said and swallowed. I had to hold myself together or I would come just from the sight of him. I had never had this reaction to anyone before.

"Come here and put that condom on."

I nodded and climbed on the bed, kneeling between his legs.

"I'm already ready for you, Naruto," he said in a low voice and he pulled on a string I hadn't noticed before.

"Sasuke, you little slut! You did this at your place?"

"Naruto, the word little doesn't fit in that sentence," he said and then moaned as an anal bead slipped out of his hole.

I bit my lip and began to gently rub his thighs. I didn't think he was going to be too happy if that last bead came out and I still didn't have a condom on. I tore the packet and rolled it on. Then I grabbed the lube and covered my cock making it slick.

"I noticed you didn't correct me from calling you a slut," I said playfully only to distract myself so that I could hold on a little longer.

He moaned as the last bead came out and smirked at me. "I'll be the first to admit that using anal beads the first day of meeting someone is more than a little slutty."

"So I take it," I said close to his ear and kissed his neck gently. "You don't do this for everybody."

"I don't do this for anyone," he said in his deep sultry voice and I moaned.

I grabbed my cock and positioned myself to penetrate him. Even though he was already prepared, I took it slow. I wanted to feel every secret part of him as I went deeper and deeper.

"Naruto, I need you completely inside of me."

"I know," I said through gritted teeth because I needed that too. I was having a hard time holding back. Sasuke bit my neck in his impatience and I reacted suddenly with a hard thrust forcing my cock to penetrate him completely. "You bastard!"

"Fuck," he said and moaned lowly but I heard him. "Fuck me fast and hard, Naruto! We can go slow the second time around."

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled my hips back and thrust into him again and again. Each time harder than the last.

* * *

My phone woke me in the morning. I went to grab it but there was an arm across my chest, pinning me to the bed. I looked over and saw Sasuke's face right next to mine. His breathing was soft and I could feel his breath hit my bare shoulder. His hair was covering his eyes and I wanted to uncover them and wake him to look into them. But I knew what they looked like. Dark endless pools of lust and need and warmth and life. I moved his arm and leaned towards him to kiss his lips. He had been mine last night and I was going to make sure he would stay mine.

I turned around and grabbed my phone when I heard it go off, alerting me that I had a text. When I caught the time, I saw it was five minutes after five. Fuck, I was already late. The guys were probably already at Sasuke's. Good thing Sasuke had given Kiba a spare key. I groaned and leaned back on the bed. Sasuke moved a bit making himself more comfortable. His head nuzzled my chest until he sighed content. There was no way I was moving right now. I wanted to be with Sasuke a little longer before having to take off. My phone buzzed with a reminder that I had an awaiting text.

It was Temari. I opened up my text messages to read it.

**Naruto, thank you for the new blender! I love it! I'm so glad you broke my old one!**

I grinned and answered back.

**Believe me! I'm happier than you! The best thing I ever did was break that blender!**


	2. Not like any other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV

I was getting ready to leave work for the evening, answering emails that I hadn't yet responded during the day. I then took note of the tasks I hadn't had time to complete and saved them to a USB memory stick. I would go over them on the weekend and if necessary, complete them from home.

I had received word of a new product we'd be researching come Monday. And like most of the products we worked with, there were already many similar ones on the market. I decided I would head out get a head start and look over competing products. The best place to do that would be the supercenter that was not too far from my house. I could walk there and get a bit of exercise in. And hopefully, get rid of some tension along the way.

"Uchiha," a knock on the door and light footsteps followed Gaara's low calm voice. I looked at him knowing he'd tell me what it was he needed without me having to ask. "Did you hear about the new product they have lined up starting next week?"

"I did. Ino sent me a carbon copy of the proposal. I was actually going to get a head start tonight."

"Of course," he said with a smirk. Gaara was on my research team, we brainstormed together and on more than one occasion had gone rogue from the office just to have sushi. "Just a heads up, I hear Kakashi will be the Supervising Manager on this project."

"Odd," I said and Gaara snorted. "After the extensive research he had us do on anal beads, I can't see him having any interest in a utility knife."

"I do," Gaara said and smirked. "Think of ropes, Uchiha. Binds. Zip ties."

"That reminds me," I said and Gaara cocked his head to the side waiting for what I was about to say. "I need to install my TV this weekend."

"Please explain how you went from bindings to TV installation," Gaara said amused.

"All new products are packaged with zip ties. They're a pain in the ass," I told him and Gaara laughed as he walked away with a hand in the air. I smirked and made sure everything on my desk was in order before I powered down the computer and left for the day.

* * *

I walked into Haven Market, the greeter at the door was a little too happy for my taste. I ignored her cheeriness and went on my way. I looked around as I made my way to the hardware section of the store.

I overheard a woman explain to her husband, I assumed that's what he was to her, what her friend had told her about whatever product she had in her hand. I didn't even bother to look but I was sure that what her friend had said was an exaggeration. Miracle products didn't exist. It greatly depended on the person who was using it whether or not the consumer could reap any benefits.

Shampoo was a great example. Two women could buy the same shampoo and after using it would have completely different results. They both wanted softer hair but one washed her hair every day with hot water and the other woman would wash her hair every third day with tepid water. At the end of the week, only one woman would have soft hair. The woman who washed her hair every day with hot water would demand a refund and give a bad review. That didn't mean the product was bad. It was the way the product had been used that made the difference. However, it was hard to convey that in an ad or commercial spot. Not only that but explaining to an irate woman that the reason the product didn't work for her was because she was using it wrong was simply not worth the trouble.

The best thing to do for any product was to find out how the consumer would be using it and tweak it so that it would benefit a greater number of people. A larger number of satisfied customers meant better reviews and higher sales. That was the end goal, making sure that the product that was about to be launched would be talked about and ended up in the hands of consumers. There was no point in putting out a product that simply wouldn't sell. My job was to make sure it did. One way to do that was to make sure it stood out from all the others.

When I walked into the aisle that housed the utility knives, I noticed a couple with a baby a few feet away. The way the man was talking to the woman, explaining the differences between similar products, caught my attention. As I took in his appearance, I realized that he was an employee. But he was being severely underutilized. He was dressed like the stockboys which meant he wasn't one of the store sale reps. Most of the sale reps were clueless about the products the store sold. But it wasn't their fault, it was a supercenter with an array of products ranging from groceries to window washer fluid. However, not even those in electronics could tell you the difference between an HDMI and DVI port.

I took two random items and decided to test him. I could use someone with his knowledge of these products as a consultant for my team. Anything he had to offer would be greatly beneficial in our research to make sure the product we were hired to analyze could be seen as a 'go to item' in the midst of so many others. After the woman walked away, I called out to him.

"Since you seem to know your way around the products, tell me the difference between these two."

When he turned around at the sound of my voice, he stared at me for a moment. His blue eyes slightly widening and the beautiful blue of his eyes darkened. I took the time to take in his appearance, he was blond and almost as tall as I was, muscular, and seemed to be fond of tight dark jeans. Or maybe it was that I was fond of those tight jeans and the way they fit his body. His dark brown work boots were a little scuffed. I took it to mean that he wasn't the type to sit around. He liked to work and from watching him, it seemed he enjoyed helping people as well.

I moved my hands a little to bring his attention back to the products. I had to get a hold of myself too. He was very attractive but I wasn't completely sure whether or not he was gay.

He pursed his lips and walked towards me with sure steps. As he took the items from my hands, I curled my fingers to make sure our hands came into contact. He didn't react in the slightest so I cleared my throat hoping he would look at me. His attention was focused on the product packaging. I imagined he was comparing specs.

"What materials are you working with?" he asked which annoyed me for some reason.

"Why does that matter? I need to know which is better," I told him, my brow furrowing. My annoyance clouding the reason I had asked for his opinion to begin with.

"These have completely different handles and the blade length is different as well. It greatly depends on what you're doing to figure out which would be best to use. But if you want my opinion on which would be the most _versatile_ , I would have to go with the utility knife."

He really did know the products and had probably used them both. I listened to him a bit more intently because what he was saying was true. He did need to know what I was going to use it for to recommend the right one.

"See these small screws on the utility knife?" he said looking up at me and I automatically nodded. "With wear, they fall out and you'll need to replace the knife since it'd no longer hold the blade in place."

_Interesting._

That is definitely the kind of information I needed to know.

"Which of the two would you buy?"

"Neither," he said handing them back to me. "These blades need to be constantly replaced. I would rather buy, for 'versatility' purposes, a folding knife or tactical knife."

"Hn." Well then, I would need to see the knives in question and find out what he likes about them.

"They have those in the hunting-" He stopped talking abruptly and pulled out his cell phone. "Fuck," he said and groaned after reading a text.

"Are you finding everything you need?" a store employee said looking right at me.

"I'm good, thanks," I told him and gestured to the blonde since he was helping me out more than a pimple faced sales rep could. I mean, seriously, had he recently graduated from middle school? Would he even know anything about these products?

"Actually," the blonde said quickly forcing the sales rep to turn back around. He showed him his phone. "Please tell me you still sell this exact blender!"

_What the hell?_

"Uh," the employee looked at the picture and back at the blonde completely stunted. "I don't know. You can check in the home appliance aisle."

"You don't work here?" I asked confused and placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure I had his attention.

He shook his head.

"Idiot." The word slipped from my mouth without warning but I was referring to myself, I felt like a complete idiot.

"Hey, bastard! I was nice enough to answer your questions. I didn't need to do that."

Did he just call me a bastard? I smirked. But he was right, he was being very nice actually. I needed to make that up to him.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?"

"I work the hardware section," pimple face said and shrugged.

"Let me see that." I took his phone from his hand. I couldn't help but snort. "This blender is no longer sold and was one of the cheapest ones you could buy."

There were better ones on the market. As a matter of fact, I knew the perfect blender to replace this one.

"It's not for me! Do I look like a guy who makes smoothies or whatever else you need a blender for?" he said offended and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn." Now that he mentions it, he probably never even cooks. So who is the blender for?

"Well, I have to go find something similar or Temari will probably have me castrated," he said and turned to walk away.

I followed him out of the aisle, tossing the utility knife and retractable on a random shelf. Temari is a girl's name. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Fuck no," he said and grinned at me. "I have my mom. That's the only woman I need in my life."

"Hn." I better keep playing it safe just in case but I can't let him walk away yet.

"So, what do you know about blenders?"

I smirked at him. More than enough.

"First, help me pick out a knife. Then, we'll look for a blender," I told him and took hold of his elbow to make sure he stayed right where I wanted him. With me.

"Alright!"

* * *

Naruto, which was the blonde's name, was standing in line with me to pay for our items. I had been pleasantly surprised at the vast knowledge he had on knives. It made me start to wonder what he did for a living because from how he was talking about them, he used them for work, not hunting or sport. I knew knives from another perspective, hunting, camping, fishing, throwing. So knowing how people like Naruto used them was a great advantage for the job I did. Helping him pick out a blender was nothing compared to the valuable information he rendered. I was even purchasing the knife he recommended even though I didn't need it and was looking forward to using it.

"Why did you think I worked here?" he asked as we made our way through the parking lot.

I turned to look at his t-shirt and then his face. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey, you bastard! Stop calling me an idiot!"

"What do the employees in the store wear?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"What do you mean? Like, what type of clothes?" I nodded wondering if I should just let him know. "Hmm, khakis? Polo shirts!"

"And you don't want me to call you an idiot," I said thinking out loud. I decided it would be easier to simply tell him. "Orange, Naruto. They were orange uniforms."

"Yeah. That's my favorite color," he said grinning and completely oblivious.

"You don't say," I said sarcastically, pointing at his orange shirt.

He looked down and the cogs finally clicked into place. His mouth formed a cute o in realization.

"Heh, heh, I forgot I was wearing this shirt. But it's not a polo!"

"No, but the stockboys wear orange t-shirts," I said with a shrug.

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "Are you saying that you thought I was a stockboy?"

"What's wrong with being a stockboy?" I said holding back a smirk. I liked how easily he became worked up. It was sort of refreshing because I knew he was completely comfortable being himself.

"Nothing!" he said, releasing my shoulder and shaking his head.

I snorted at his reaction. His emotions changed so suddenly like a little kid.

"Idiot."

He turned away from me and awkwardly pointed at a truck. "Uh, this is me...my truck."

"Hn." Where we really going to separate here? I should at least ask him for his phone number. Maybe offer to take him to dinner.

"You want me to take you to where your car is parked?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"I walked here," I said and noticed he was a little nervous.

"I can, you know, give you a ride," he said nonchalantly and shrugged. I nodded stiffly, catching his nervousness like a virus. I rounded the truck and jumped into the passenger. "So, where do you live, Sasuke?"

I was about to answer when I heard his stomach growl. I had to press my lips together to stop the grin that wanted to take over. Now I could offer him dinner without being too obvious that I didn't want to leave his side. I smirked at him and he chuckled. "I haven't had dinner. I was going to eat at my friend's but then the blender thing happened."

"I know a good barbecue place," I offered and he grinned. I felt relief wash through me because it felt like we were on the same page. "It's somewhat near my place."

"Sounds good," he said and I offered directions.

* * *

We parked up front and as we were walking up to the entrance, I heard his stomach growl again. I was able to hold back my laughter but not the snort.

"It smells good," he said with a chuckle.

"I was lucky to find it. It's not in the best location but once you eat here, you'll come back," I told him and it was true. I had become a regular because the food was good. Not only that but they always had a movie playing and didn't mind if I stuck around until it was over.

We walked up to the counter and Karin greeted me a little more enthusiastic than normal. She wasn't used to me coming in with anybody except Gaara and I could only imagine all the questions she'd bombard me with next time I came in alone. But luckily she held back and allowed me to go over the menu with Naruto.

I ended up ordering him a mixed plate since he mentioned never having tried Hawaiian food before. I paid right after I ordered and was glad he didn't make a big fuss over it. He simply thanked me with a smile and I told him not to worry about it. When he turned around to find a seat, Karin handed me my receipt with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her and sat opposite to Naruto.

We talked for a little bit, not really saying anything personal about each other. It was fine with me since it was obvious he was still trying to get a feel for me and I was doing the same. Karin didn't even tell me our order was up, she simply brought it over to our table but she was smiling at me the entire time.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Naruto said. He had pushed his bite of food to the side of his mouth just so he could talk.

"Finish your first bite before you start complimenting the food, idiot," I said with a smirk and dug in.

"Seriously," he said stubbornly. I looked up to see him chew and swallow. The action making warmth pool in my lower belly. "This is good!"

"Glad you approve," I said simply and continued to eat. Dragging my eyes away from him before I gave Karin another reason to tease me. I saw his hand grab my glass of water. I quirked an eyebrow as I watched him take a sip. Then I realized he didn't have a drink. Karin. She did that on purpose. She must've held back from adding two straws to the cup. I sighed inwardly and played it off as if it were my own mistake. "Did I forget to get you a drink?"

"It's alright. We can share," he said with a shrug.

"Hn." That was fine with me. Especially since now I was positive he was as interested in me as I was in him. I should thank Karin later.

We ate in companionable silence for a moment but I had to tell him to sit beside me. His mouth was so very distracting. Unfortunately for me, we were in public and I needed to be patient. I decided that talking would be the best distraction. So I told him that I ate here often. Briefly mentioning that it was the only place I could watch TV since mine hadn't been installed. He asked me why I hadn't set it up making it seem like it was a waste for me to have a TV sitting at home that I couldn't even watch. I told him I had recently moved into my house three months back and hadn't had time to do much of anything because of how busy I was at work.

"If you need help, I'd be happy to lend a hand," he said.

I considered his offer realizing that if I accepted, he would more than likely end up staying the night. "Yeah, that would be good."

"But we have to wait until the movie is over. This is the best part!" he said and I nodded in agreement.

The Matrix was playing and I hadn't seen it in some time. I made myself more comfortable, spreading my legs wide to give my balls some much-needed room. Naruto bumped my shoulder and when I turned to face him, he was grinning. I hadn't noticed how close we were sitting. The fact that he was perfectly fine with it made me smile. Neo's shout had me turning back towards the movie and I leaned back against the seat feeling completely at ease.

Naruto noticed that I was finished eating and offered me some of his food. But the beef bowl I had eaten had been more than enough. My body even burped as if to make my statement more believable. Naruto seemed amused for some reason and I seriously hoped he didn't think I was on a diet like some priss. To prove otherwise I waved Karin over and asked for a couple beers. He seemed happy about that and that made me happy too.

* * *

I was leaning on the passenger side of the truck while Naruto knocked on his friend's door. He said he wanted to drop off the blender first since his friend's house on the way to mine. I told him it was fine and then we sat in the truck for a while because he didn't know what to write in the card I had told him to buy. So I took it from him and quickly wrote, 'I wrecked your blender. Here's a replacement.' He didn't even read it; he just signed it and stuck it in the envelope. And now he was breaking into his friend's house. Once the door was open, he knocked again and called out to the whoever was inside. I wasn't sure if anyone had answered but he turned to say, "I'm just going to leave it inside." I simply nodded and he walked in.

Next thing I know, he was walking out in a hurry. He took his time to close the door. Almost as if he didn't want whoever was inside to hear it. As he approached, I noticed that he was agitated about something so I asked what happened. He shook his head not wanting to answer but I asked again letting him know I was worried about him.

"I walked in on them." He sounded horrified and I couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped my lips.

"That'll show you to walk into someone's home uninvited."

"He's my best friend. I have permission to walk in. They shouldn't have been in the living room!" he said defensively.

"It's their house, Naruto," I told him pressing my lips together trying to reign in my amusement.

"But what about their kids?" he was mildly panicking now.

"They have kids?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He turned to look at me surprised by my question.

"No, but when they do…"

"Then they'll take the appropriate precautions when the time comes," I told him easily.

"Yeah?" He sounded relieved.

"Yes," I told him and squeezed his shoulder. He could be so unpredictable with his emotions but it was charming. "You want me to drive?"

"Please," he said and handed me the keys. I laughed again as I rounded the truck. "Stop laughing, bastard! What if it was you?"

"It wouldn't happen to me," I told him knowing it was true. I couldn't stop smiling around Naruto and hadn't been this happy in awhile. Without taking my eyes off the road I asked if he wanted to pick something up on the way to my house. I didn't know how long it would take to set up the entertainment center and I figured I'd ask in case there was something he wanted. He didn't answer so I chance a look at him and caught him staring at me. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" He flinched coming out of whatever thoughts were plaguing him. I hoped it wasn't because he walked in on his friends.

"I asked if you wanted to pick something up on the way," I said, looking at him carefully before I turned back to the road. "I don't think I have anything to drink at home."

"Yeah, if you want to stop, I could buy us a case of beer."

"A case? You plan on spending the night?" I asked, smirking at what he was implying.

"Oh, well if you want me to," he said nervously.

"Hn."

_I want you to alright._

* * *

"Sasuke, what the fuck happened? Did your contractor quit or something?" Naruto said once he passed the living room and we entered the kitchen, setting the case of beers on the island.

"No, I fired him."

"Why?"

"As you can see, he was almost done and was supposed to finish before I moved in," I told him while I opened a bottle of beer and passed it to him before I opened one up for myself. "All he had to do was install the light fixtures and set up my entertainment center. A few large appliances. But his electrician told him the entire house needed rewiring. I didn't have time to set up an appointment for a second opinion, and the amount he wanted to charge to finish was more than I was willing to pay. Because of how busy I was at work, it stayed at a stand still. But I figured I'd at least set up the TV this weekend."

"They didn't check your wiring before they started the remodel?"

"Obviously not."

He walked over to the dining table and read something off the light fixture that was supposed to be mounted over the island. "Do you mind if I take a peek at your wiring?"

I shrugged not really knowing what he would see if anything. He hopped up on the island and removed the tape that had been placed over the spot the light fixture should be installed. He didn't say anything but he seemed more serious all of the sudden. He hopped back down and asked where the electrical box was. I gestured that he follow me and walked to the back of the house. Before we reached it, he stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"Sasuke," he said his voice low. I turned to look at him curiously. "You need to have that replaced as soon as possible. That box is ancient."

"Hn. That explains why I have to keep resetting it."

"Yeah, you're overloading your circuits. It's dangerous, Sasuke," he said and that didn't sit right with me. "Give me a sec."

He pulled out his phone and made a few calls. I couldn't follow his conversation, he was saying something about wiring and volts and breakers. He was talking fairly quickly, making one call after another. I realized right then that Naruto was either an electrician or a contractor. Then he was hanging up and looking at me apologetically.

"Sasuke," he said carefully and I raised an eyebrow in question. "I forgot to ask if…"

"Yeah, it's fine. You seem to know what you're talking about and I can pay, just give me an estimate so I know what I'm looking at."

"I need to take some measurements to know how much wiring we need and have Kiba come down to figure out what outlets, the size of the breakers, and type of the box we need here. But other than having you pay for the cost of materials, my guys will work for beer and pizza so long as they get a chance to christen your TV for the game on Sunday and maybe a few after that."

"Are you serious?" I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not. Who the fuck works for beer and pizza?

"Yeah, it's the weekend. We'd be working for ourselves. Plus, we all do favors like this for each other once in awhile."

"So how many guys are we talking about?" I was still a little skeptical. This wasn't a small job.

"Including me, eight," he said and smiled.

I wouldn't mind having his friends over because that's what I imagined they were. Who else would work for nothing unless they were doing it as a favor for a friend?

"And games?" I didn't have any reason to doubt Naruto. From everything he said on the phone, I was more than confident that he could do the job and that he would make certain it was done right.

"They'll keep coming back every weekend until you cut them off," he said sounding highly amused.

I noticed he pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

_What the hell?_

"Are you fucking around with me?"

"No, I'm completely serious. But you have this expression…" And then he burst out laughing.

I shook my head. I had to stop overthinking this but it almost felt like I was taking advantage of him. When he stopped laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes. I realized then that he wanted to do this. It was in his nature to be kind.

I regarded him carefully and finally said, "Fine."

* * *

Before long his friend Kiba stopped by and they began to talk shop. I was on my fifth beer and felt like I was listening to nonsense. But I couldn't help admiring Naruto. His posture as he spoke to Kiba just blew me away. I had no idea Naruto could be so assertive. His face was so serious the entire time that I had to keep looking away because it was so fucking sexy. He then turned to me to tell me that his guys would be showing up bright and early. I decided it would be a good idea to give Kiba a spare key just in case I wasn't awake when he showed up. He would be the one bringing the materials so I figured he'd be the first one to show up. Then Naruto walked Kiba out and I sat on the couch waiting for him to return. I downed my sixth beer and wondered what the hell was taking him so long.

When Naruto walked back inside, he looked up at the lights. I wasn't sure what had caught his attention but he suddenly looked at me fiercely. "Okay, let's go," he said and I looked at him surprised.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, this place can light up any second. I'm going to turn off all the breakers to make sure your house survives the night. You can stay with me until we're done here. Do you have any perishables in the fridge?"

"It's empty," I said with a shrug and then added quickly, "Let me get a bag ready."

When I pulled out a travel bag from the closet, a box caught my attention. It was from Kakashi. It contained a variety of anal beads, which he passed out to everyone at the office so that we can research them properly. I was more than happy that they were in my possession right now and not ashamed to say that I used them occasionally when I masturbated.

I quickly packed and went into the bathroom to get a few toiletries. And I decided to insert the beads so that by the time we arrived at Naruto's I would be somewhat ready to take him in. Hell, I probably wouldn't care if he entered me without preparing me but that could be the alcohol talking. Anal beads would be good, cause waiting to be prepared was not in the cards for tonight.

* * *

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Naruto on the drive to his place. I was anxious to arrive. Even a little nervous that I had read him wrong and he would refuse to fuck me.

When he stopped at a red light he turned to look at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" It would be a shame if he regarded me as he did everyone else. Because to me, Naruto was not like any other. He was the only person that I felt completely at ease with and I knew that I would feel a terrible loss if he didn't stay by my side. "Do you do these types of things for everyone?"

"No," he said, his voice huskier than I had heard all day. He cleared his throat and licked his lips bringing my attention to them. "You're different. Most people only take. Don't think that I mind, though. I like helping people but they usually say thank you and walk away. When you realized I was simply being nice, you turned around and were nice in return by helping me pick out a blender for my friend. You even paid for dinner. So to answer your question, no I wouldn't do something like this for anyone. But...I wanted to be around you a little longer and if working on your house keeps me by your side all weekend, why the fuck shouldn't I help you out? Besides, you won't take it for granted. I know you'll do right by my guys. And I wasn't kidding when I said they'd work for pizza and beer, so don't think we'll stick you with a bill later."

"That didn't even cross my mind," I said and had to look away. His words making me feel a warmth and familiarity I hadn't felt in some time. And now wasn't the time I wanted to be reminded. I wanted to be solely focused on Naruto.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, really. You remind me of someone," I said quietly and wanted to bite my tongue for being so open.

"Who?"

I looked at him and smiled. Pausing for a moment before answering, "My brother."

"Oh, yeah," he said grinning proudly.

"He was very kind, much like you," I told him. And somehow it felt good sharing this with him.

"So was my dad. I guess I've spent the majority of my life trying to be like him. I don't have anything on my dad, though, believe me!"

I chuckled realizing how similar we were because I had done the same and had never come close to being anything like my brother. "I don't think we can be anybody but ourselves. But it's good to have someone to look up to. If anything, because of them it drove us to be a little better."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Hn."

We stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride. I was okay with that because somehow in the short hours we had spent with one another, I had drawn closer to him than I thought was possible.

* * *

As soon as we walked into Naruto's apartment, he stood beside me and gestured to the open space before us. "The area where we're standing is my bedroom because fuck living rooms." I snorted automatically.

"Off to the far right, that entire wall is what I call the pop out kitchen. That small door by the window is not a pantry because apparently, I don't need one of those either." And now I was laughing softly. "It houses the washer and dryer that was made in China for tiny people who shop in the toddler section. To the left behind door number one, you'll find the bathroom which is made up of a small sink, decent toilet, and stand-up shower because tubs are a curse and were banned from this building." I had to lean on his shoulder to keep from falling over from laughing.

I was absolutely certain now that I had drunk one too many beers. Either that or Naruto was just that funny.

"And behind door number two is a walk-in closet because secretly, I'm a woman and I must fill it with shoes or purses, maybe both."

Naruto was grinning at me and I had to take a breath. My arousal had doubled and I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. I had to hold back a moan. Naruto grabbed the travel bag from my hands and set it next to the bed. My eyes became fixated on the way he moved and the way his muscles contracted on his arm. Now, I could fully appreciate his tight jeans as I leered at his ass. He began to turn slowly towards me. And I couldn't hold back any longer.

"So, Sasuke, how do you want to…? Mmph."

I took hold of his arm and quickly pulled his lips to mine while he was still talking. My mouth was moving over his for a few seconds before he responded. His fingers were in my hair, gripping and loosening. I felt his lips curl into a smile and I couldn't help the smug smirk that took over mine. I hadn't been sure how he would respond but this, this was exactly what I was hoping for. My hands were firmly on his hips and I pulled his body closer. Suddenly, we both began to kiss each other with more need. I could feel my body responding. The sensations the kiss and his hands were creating were so fucking hot. Our tongues found each other and moved over one another to feel and taste. I rocked my hips wanting him to know that I was more than ready. I heard him groan and his mouth opened wider to allow me more room. I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

I drew his tongue into my mouth, gently sucking and biting down on the tip to tease him. He began to walk slowly towards the bed. I allowed him to guide me since that was exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to wait much longer. I could feel my cock dripping precum wanting to be free of my pants.

I felt the edge of the bed and pulled away from his mouth to rid him of his t-shirt. Our eyes locked for a moment and I smirked at him. I moved down to kiss his neck and let my lips roam. When my lips moved gently on the skin under his earlobe, I heard him moan and his hands began to unbutton my shirt. I felt his fingers caress my body from my sides up to my chest. His thumb caressed a nipple and I reached to undo his jeans. He let out a low deep moan and I decided we had waited long enough.

I sat on the bed and gently guided him towards my body with a hand on the small of his back. He lowered his face to my chest as he climbed onto the bed. He kissed and licked my chest lovingly. His lips lingered around my nipple and I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips. My sudden vocalization motivated him to pinch my other nipple and I groaned. Naruto was sending delicious chills through my entire body. I slipped my hand through the opening of his boxers, his cock already having slipped out and standing in attention. I cupped his balls and gently massaged them allowing my fingertips to tease the base of his cock wanting to provoke him further.

"Sasuke, I am so ready to take you right now," he said and bit my neck, sucking a little skin into his mouth between his teeth.

_Fuck!_

"Good, because I seriously doubt I can wait any longer."

He got off the bed, stepping back just to look at me. He was smiling like he couldn't believe this was happening. If he didn't move faster, I would believe that too. He leaned down to kiss me deeply before turning towards nightstand. I was pretty sure that he was going to grab the lube and condoms. So I made quick work of removing my pants having already removed my underwear back at my place.

I lay there naked and watching him. I was beginning to feel impatient and I spread my legs to show him how ready I was to take him. The head of my cock was swollen almost purple as it dripped in need.

"Sasuke," Naruto said and swallowed.

I didn't want him to stand there and stare. He needed to come closer.

"Come here and put that condom on."

He nodded and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between my legs.

"I'm already ready for you, Naruto," I told him and began to pull the end of the anal beads slowly and carefully.

"Sasuke, you little slut! You did this at your place?"

"Naruto, the word little doesn't fit in that sentence," I told him and moaned when one of the beads passed the ring of muscles, slipping out.

_Fuck_.

It felt so good. Naruto rubbed my thighs gently as I felt another bead come closer to the sphincter muscles, stretching them and slipping out creating a delicious sensation that made my toes curl. I was making lewd noises but it didn't matter as long as Naruto was enjoying the view and didn't hold back. I watched him as he tore the condom packet open and rolled it on. He slicked his cock with lube and then smirked at me.

"I noticed you didn't correct me from calling you a slut," he said playfully.

I moaned as the last bead slipped out and smirked at him. "I'll be the first to admit that using anal beads the first day of meeting someone is more than a little slutty."

"So I take it," he said close to my ear, kissing my neck gently. "You don't do this for everybody."

"I don't do this for anyone," I said and heard him moan probably turned on by the truth of my words.

He positioned himself to penetrate me and even though I had assured him that I was more than ready, he took it frustratingly slow.

"Naruto, I need you completely inside of me."

"I know," he said through gritted teeth and I realized he was holding back. I couldn't have that so I bit his neck hard to force him to move. He reacted just as I wanted suddenly thrusting hard forcing his cock to drive into me completely. "You bastard!"

" _Fuck_ ," I said, catching my breath and moaning in pleasure. I wanted him to move. I needed him to move. I grabbed my thighs, holding them close to my body and begged in a demanding tone, "Fuck me fast and hard, Naruto! We can go slow the second time around."

He pulled his hips back and thrust into me again and again. Each time harder than the last.

* * *

A gentle kiss on my lips woke me the next morning. Naruto reached for his phone and lay back down with a groan. I allowed him to settle on the bed and then I nuzzled into his chest until I sighed content. I didn't care how needy this made me look. I just wanted to feel his warmth and smell his scent for a few minutes before he had to leave.

After sending a text, he wrapped an arm around me. I felt his chest muscles move beneath my face. And even that was so fucking sexy.

"Mmm."

"Sasuke, you're awake?"

"Barely," I whispered into his chest.

"I'm already late but I don't want to move."

"Good," I said and peeked up at him through my bangs. I smiled at him and he caressed my lips.

"Five minutes," he told me and closed his eyes.

"Hn."


	3. Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third-person Point of View

_When Sasuke gave Naruto his credit card Saturday morning before Naruto left Sasuke at his own place, Sasuke never would have imagined that the cost of parts he needed to re-wire his place would be so low. Naruto texted him to let him know he was buying the guys coffee and donuts and then the total amount needed for the parts. He even apologized that Neji hadn't been able to negotiate a better deal with the parts guy. Sasuke was sure he would've if they hadn't made him open up shop at four in the fucking morning. Either way, Naruto had saved him over twelve thousand dollars. Sasuke owed him, them; Naruto's guys. The least Sasuke could do was be a good host come game day._

* * *

_Sunday afternoon..._

"Remind me again; why the fuck am I helping you out?" Gaara asked as he carried fifteen boxes of pizza into Sasuke's home.

"You called to ask me for a ride while I was in the middle of running errands," Sasuke told him and set down the keg at the end of the island.

"If I had known that said ride would convert me into the pizza man, I would've rethought my options," Gaara said his voice serious and calm.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face after that.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen donning knee pads over his tight jeans.

"Are you still working?" Sasuke asked simply to distract himself from the sight before him.

"No, I just finished patching up the last hole," Naruto said and then turned to Gaara who had moved out from behind the pizza boxes. "Gaara?"

"Naruto, I had no idea you patched up holes. I had the impression you only filled them," Gaara said coolly and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Well, normally, I wouldn't do either," Naruto said with a shrug.

Gaara smirked at Sasuke.

' _Asshole!'_ Sasuke thought.

"But this wasn't a normal job so we, my guys and I, stepped up our game and did what needed to be done."

"Is that so?" Gaara said with a soft smile and Naruto nodded.

' _Clueless idiot.'_

"Naruto, how do you know Gaara?" Sasuke asked to change the subject.

"Wait, he's here with you?" Naruto asked him confused. "How do you know Gaara?"

"We work together actually," Sasuke said a bit annoyed that Naruto didn't answer his question.

"Naruto is best friends with my sister's boyfriend," Gaara told Sasuke and his eyes widened a bit.

"So the blender was for…?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah, for Gaara's sister Temari. It's weird that we never met before. I've been to Gaara's plenty of times and even met some of his co-workers but you were never there, Sasuke."

"He was anal about thoroughly exploring one of our latest projects," Gaara said with a straight face.

Sasuke was going to kill Gaara with his bare hands as soon as possible. Gaara smiled at him and Sasuke grunted.

"I remember you being just as thorough."

"So what was the project?" Naruto asked and both Gaara and Sasuke looked at one another. They shrugged the question off without answering.

"Naruto, weren't you going to show me the areas where I needed to paint?" Sasuke said and successfully distracted Naruto from his own question.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand to lead him to the other room while simultaneously telling Gaara to make himself at home.

Naruto gave Sasuke a walk through of his own home pointing out the areas where Naruto and his guys had to drill holes in order to fish out the old wiring before they roughed-in new wiring. They finished the job a lot quicker than Sasuke thought possible. Naruto credited it to the fact that they all worked well together and knew what the heck they were doing. By noon they had finished and after they had lunch, they did a fairly good job of cleaning up. Between Kiba and Shino, they set up his entire entertainment center including the surround sound speakers. Sasuke was impressed by how clean the set-up had been done. There weren't a million visible wires, they tied them up neatly and bound them in some sort of cable sleeve. Naruto said that it was most likely Shino who had organized the wires. Saying something about him having OCD. In the end, only a few walls needed painting, Naruto having patched up the holes he made using the same drywall -that had been drilled neatly- and some joint compound. All it needed now was some sanding, primer, and paint. No biggie. Sasuke could put that off for the time being.

Naruto said he needed to go home to shower and change, but Sasuke told him to get ready there. He could borrow anything he needed because Sasuke didn't want him to leave. Not yet or ever. But they would talk about that later. For now, his friends were due to come back; hopefully, cleaner than when they left and they'd be ready to watch whatever game they said was on. Sasuke never paid enough attention to sports to follow any teams. If something was on when Sasuke sat down to relax, he'd watch it. It didn't matter what sport really. They all held his interest, just not enough for him to follow entire seasons. But Sasuke did learn enough of the teams when they were in the playoffs so that he could wager on whatever team Sasuke thought would be most likely to win.

It was something he and his brother had started when Sasuke was in high school. Of course, his brother always won those bets. Now, it was something Sasuke did with Kakashi. For some reason, winning a bet against that shrewd man was just as fulfilling as it had been against his brother, the few times Sasuke did win against him. It was probably why Sasuke didn't bother to watch any game until the finals because he had only ever watched games with his brother. Even when his brother left for college, they'd watch together even though he was in another city. His brother would call him up and they'd talk trash to one another about each other's favorite team. Sasuke grimaced. He hadn't thought about any of that for some time now.

Gaara was sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels. Sasuke was surprised he hadn't asked to leave. If he did, Sasuke would simply let him borrow his car. But it didn't seem like he was going anywhere. Sasuke sat beside him and punched him in the arm. A little payback for earlier. Gaara simply snorted and shook his arm as if saying it was nothing.

"Naruto, huh?" Gaara said conversationally.

"Hn."

"If you make him cry, I'll slice your throat," Gaara said calmly not giving any hint to how real the threat truly was.

"Cry?" Sasuke said after a beat. "Naruto isn't a woman."

"He's sensitive," Gaara said eyeing Sasuke and shrugged turning his attention back to the TV. "He's very in touch with his emotions. And, he's like a brother to me."

"Why haven't you introduced me to him before?" Sasuke said completely surprised that Naruto actually meant that much to Gaara.

"Because you're an arrogant prick."

Sasuke snorted. "Pot, kettle, black."

"I'm not arrogant."

"Hn." Sasuke held back a smile. Gaara hadn't rebuffed the prick bit. Not only that but now he understood why Gaara wasn't leaving. He was planning to cock block. That fucker.

Sasuke heard his front door open. The assholes didn't even knock. They walked in noisily and happily. Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. He wouldn't say anything, though. They had been walking in and out of his home all weekend while they were working. He supposed it was simply out of habit that they simply walked in. He could feel Gaara staring at him, waiting for Sasuke to say something. Especially after Kiba walked in, fell into the leather sofa chair and plopped his feet up on the coffee table. Sasuke reached over and knocked his feet off roughly.

Kiba sputtered mid-sentence, surprised by the rough treatment and ice cold glare Sasuke was throwing at him.

"Hey," Kiba began, raising his hands up in a placating manner. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Hn," Sasuke replied and turned away. Suddenly, all the guys were quiet and staring at Sasuke. "There's a keg and pizza in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

"Really?!" Kiba said happily and stood up quickly, rushing over to the kitchen. "Where's the tap?!"

"You need to wait another hour before you tap it. The tap should be on top of the fridge. And I forgot the ice," Sasuke told Shino as he reached for his wallet.

"No need," Shino told him and gestured for Konohamaru and Udon to follow him to the kitchen. A minute later the two younger boys were leaving again, probably to pick up some ice.

"Are you really okay having them all here?" Gaara asked curiously.

"They rewired my entire house this weekend, set-up my appliances, and the entire entertainment center on a budget well under twenty-five hundred dollars," Sasuke said looking at Gaara in the eyes. Gaara whistled, impressed. "I'm fine with it."

Just then his doorbell rang. He sighed and stood up. More monkeys were here to play.

"You need more chairs," Gaara called out to Sasuke as he made his way to the entryway.

"There's plenty of floor space," Sasuke said and smirked.

Sasuke opened the door to find Shikamaru and Temari on the other side. Behind them Neji and two women that looked a lot like him. One was shorter than the other. They were probably his sisters. Both girls were carrying some sort of dish with them while Shikamaru and Neji held paper grocery bags. "Come in."

"Sasuke?" Temari said with a chuckle. "You and Naruto are friends?"

Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder but didn't reply.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said and shook his head. He hadn't said anything to her it seemed. Although, Sasuke had only met him in passing. Either way, Sasuke knew all Naruto's friends knew the two of them were together.

"Oh, I can't wait until Gaara finds out about this," Temari continued.

"He's here," Sasuke said simply and left them in the entryway. The guys knew their way around. Sasuke walked towards his bedroom, simply to get away from Temari until her astonishment died down. She was already talking animatedly with Gaara, teasing him; Sasuke was sure of it. Sasuke then heard Kiba shout at the others from the kitchen, offering pizza and promising beer.

Naruto was throwing a shirt on when Sasuke walked into his bedroom. Naruto's tone abs and Adonis belt were visible for too short of a time. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, wrapping his arm around his waist. Naruto smiled up at him and Sasuke caressed his abdomen with his free hand, lifting up his shirt so that he could lean down and lick around his navel.

"I heard the guys. Are they all here?" Naruto asked as he ran a hand through Sasuke's hair and leaned back on the wall beside the closet.

"Weird thing to say while I'm licking you. You want me to call them in here so they can help me?" Sasuke asked and nipped at Naruto's stomach. Sasuke heard him hiss.

"N-no."

"Good answer," Sasuke said and began to kiss his way down, unbuttoning Naruto's fly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, pulling his hair to get him to stop. "I don't want to walk out there sporting a raging hard on."

"You won't," Sasuke told him and kneeled down, unzipping Naruto's pants and taking his cock in his hands. He gave it a few pumps waiting for Naruto to say whether or not he wanted him to continue. "Did you lock the door?"

"I can," Sasuke stood up and in three quick long strides, he made it to the door and locked it.

As he walked up to Naruto, who was still leaning against the wall, he took in the sight before him with hungry eyes. He walked up to his nightstand and grabbed a condom and some lube.

"Sasuke, we don't have time. They're waiting," Naruto complained when he saw Sasuke with a condom in his hands.

Sasuke shook his head. "We have time for me to give you head."

"Then what do you need the condom for?" he asked confused.

Sasuke cupped his own crotch, moving his hand so that Naruto could see that he was hard as well. "For me. I don't want jizz all over my carpet."

"Oh, fuck," Naruto said and swallowed. His hand automatically went to his cock and he wrapped his fingers around it. Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he pocketed the condom and wrapped his hand around Naruto's and helped him jerk his cock while he leaned in for a heady kiss.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hip and steered him towards the bed without stopping his or Naruto's hand. When they reached the bed, he finally let go and he pushed Naruto down by the shoulders to a sitting position. He reached for Naruto's hips and pulled him forward so that he was sitting right on the edge. He pushed Naruto's knees apart and ran a hand from Naruto's ass, dipping into his cleft and up over his balls, massaging them gently.

"Mmmm, shit, Sasuke…" Naruto was moaning, already feeling good. Sasuke quickly unzipped and tore open the condom with his teeth, pulling it on. Naruto was eyeing him the entire time. Sasuke placed the condom on and put some lube on his hand, he applied some over his own cock then on Naruto's. Paying special attention to Naruto's head, to tease him a little.

"Nngh! Sasuke, don't fucking mess around," Naruto said a bit desperately. Sasuke smirked. It was just the reaction he wanted. They couldn't take long and they were both hard already. Perhaps a few memories from their first night helping to arouse them further.

Sasuke then wrapped a hand around his own shaft and the other around Naruto's. He moved his hand over himself at the same pace he used on Naruto's. Naruto bit his lip and moaned. Watching Sasuke jerk him off at the same time he was jerking himself off was so fucking hot. "Fucking sexy, bastard."

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward, taking Naruto's cock in his mouth as he moved his hand down. Sasuke had worked up plenty of saliva and with the help of the lubricant, he sucked up and down Naruto's shaft smoothly mimicking the motion of his own hand on himself. He caressed Naruto's testicles and upped his pace with his mouth. Naruto took Sasuke's hair in his hands and leaned forward, forcing his cock further into Sasuke's mouth making the raven moan.

"Oh shit, that feels so good," Naruto said and groaned. "Don't fucking stop."

Sasuke moaned again having to hold back a laugh, he wasn't planning on stopping. Instead, he lingered at the tip of Naruto's cock, dipping his tongue into the cock hole.

"Nnngh!"

Sasuke pulled away for a moment to gently suck on Naruto's testicles one at a time. Then he lightly kissed his inner thighs moving over to Naruto's perineum. "Ah, shit. Sasuke!"

Sasuke then moved back to Naruto's cock to lick, suck, and nip at it as he looked up at Naruto. Their eyes locked as Naruto bit his lip, holding back more curse words and moans. Then Sasuke took him fully into his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. He moved his hands deftly on himself and Naruto's cock for extra stimulation as he continued to bob up and down Naruto's cock. Sasuke quickened his pace and moaned when he felt his orgasm coming. Naruto leaned back and curled his toes.

"Fucking, motherfucking, bastard!" Naruto shouted as he came, his cum shooting into Sasuke's mouth while Sasuke continued to pump his hand as he swallowed eagerly. He felt close to his own completion and with only a few more hard quick pumps, he came as well.

He let Naruto's limp cock fall out of his mouth as he leaned forward, his head on Naruto's thigh, wrapping his arms around the slim waist before him. Naruto was leaning back on the bed, catching his breath. They were breathing hard and then they began to laugh when they heard all the noise from the living room. Something they hadn't heard until then. All of Naruto's friends were laughing and talking shit to one another. The game was already on and the volume was very high.

"When the fuck did all that happen?" Naruto asked between chuckles. He sat up and ran a hand over Sasuke's dark locks.

"Sometime between, 'Oh, fuck ' and 'Fucking sexy, bastard'," Sasuke said easily as he looked up at Naruto then smirked.

"Cocky bastard!" Naruto said faking outrage right before his mouth broke out into a grin.

Sasuke looked down at himself and then looked up at Naruto. "Hn."

Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke smiled widely, joining in with a nasal laugh. He stood up to remove the condom and wiped himself off. He tucked himself back into his own jeans and made himself presentable. When he turned to look at Naruto, he was ready to walk out and join his friends.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he combed his fingers through Naruto's hair, not because he needed primping but because he simply wanted to touch him a little more before they went into the fray.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly and gave Sasuke an open mouth wet kiss before he took him by the hand and dragged him out to the living room. Sasuke allowed himself to be taken by the hand. All the noise, spilled beer and crumbs all over the place, even Kiba's fat ass on his coffee table didn't matter; he had Naruto at his side. Everything else became white noise to him. Gaara's angry glare, however… Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto sat beside the redhead and yanked Sasuke into his lap.

"Naruto, where the fuck is your jersey?" Kiba asked ignoring the extra person sitting atop of his friend. "This is your team, man!"

"Konohamaru was supposed to bring it!" Naruto said and adjusted in his seat, spreading his thighs so that Sasuke would fall between them. Sasuke was going to go deaf if Naruto kept shouting in his ear. "Konohamaru!"

"Yeah, boss?!" Konohamaru ran into the living room.

"Where's my jersey?" Naruto asked him and Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"It was Udon's fault!"

"No, it wasn't; liar! You're the one who spilled beer on it!"

"Where is it?" Sasuke said standing up. He could rinse it out quickly so that Naruto could wear it.

"In the kitchen, sir."

"Did you just call him 'sir'?" Kiba said and barked out a laugh making everyone else chuckle until Sasuke shot him a glare. "I mean, yeah, sir. Of course."

Everyone laughed harder.

Sasuke walked up to Konohamaru and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Where in the kitchen?"

"I'll show you, sir," Konohamaru said and led him back to the kitchen.

Naruto shook his head and turned towards the TV only to catch commercials. "So what's the score?"

"Your boyfriend's a prick," Kiba said grouchily.

"Yeah, the same prick who's allowing you to wreck his coffee table and watch the game at his place," Naruto shot back making Kiba feel guilty.

He stood up and sat on the floor. Turning back to wipe the coffee table free of any crumbs and spilled beer. "Yeah, yeah."

"Behave and we'll be able to watch the game here next weekend too," Naruto said with a greedy smile.

"That's why you're fucking him? You whore!" Kiba said to defend himself and Shino knocked him over the head. "Ow!"

"I seriously doubt that. Why? Because we worked on his place this weekend. It's obvious he's grateful…"

"Shut up, Shino! Naruto's a whore!"

"So what? You're only jealous because you're not getting any," Naruto said and chuckled.

"Actually, he went on a date last night," Shikamaru said and Kiba shot him a glare.

Kiba looked back at Hinata who was thankfully not paying attention. She was having a conversation with Temari and her sister Hanabi, little ways off while they sat on the window seat next to a bookcase.

"Who with?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru made a gesture with his head towards Hinata.

"And he isn't going to answer any of your questions if he wants to survive the night," Neji said coldly.

Kiba swallowed hard and took a chug of beer just to keep himself from answering.

"Lighten up, Neji," Naruto told him. "He won't cross the line when he knows you can kill him and get away with it."

"I suppose you're right," Neji said with a slight smile.

"What about you, Neji?" Gaara asked suddenly, startling everyone with his deep voice. "Aren't you dating someone?"

"I am," Neji said simply. "Tenten is having a girl's night out with her friends."

Just then Kiba shouted upset and Shino hung his head. "What the fuck was that?!"

"What happened?" Naruto asked and then the instant replay came on. "Oh, fucking shit!"

"It's your fault, Naruto! You're supposed to be wearing your lucky jersey!" Kiba shouted and Naruto groaned.

"Ridiculous," Neji said and went on explaining how unjustified superstitions were.

"I don't know why you bother, Neji. They're not even listening," Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

A half hour later, Sasuke was walking back into the living room. A laughing Konohamaru at his side. He slapped Sasuke a couple of times on his back and laughed harder. Sasuke simply smiled.

"Oh, yeah. He's a bonafide prick," Shikamaru said to Kiba who grumbled in response.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pulled up the blonde by a hand. He placed the jersey over Naruto's head, fixing it so that it was on right. Then he sat down and pulled Naruto down with him so that Naruto was sitting on him instead.

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled. He knew what Sasuke was doing and Naruto hadn't done it on purpose earlier. It was only that there was only one seat left.

"Oh, you'd rather sit on the floor?" Sasuke said so seriously that Naruto shook his head quickly.

"No, no. I'm good."

Shikamaru and Neji smirked, holding back a laugh.

"Hn."

Once Naruto was wearing his jersey, his team began to win. Making point after point with hardly any mistakes. He was cheering loudly, punching Gaara and Shino who were sitting on either side of him. Not to mention the occasional slap to Sasuke's chest. Naruto had his feet on the seat of the couch and had half his ass on the back of the sofa and the other half on Sasuke's shoulder. He would stand up when something exciting happened.

Kiba kept getting in front of the TV blocking everyone's view. At one point Konohamaru became so irritated with him that he pants him. To everyone's surprise, Kiba was wearing pink boxers with blue swordfishes on them. It took a few seconds, Kiba was covering his junk and trying to hide from Hinata, before everyone busted out laughing including Hinata who snapped a few pics with her phone.

Sasuke was busy talking about the players with Shikamaru and Neji to the point that they made a bet on which player would end up MVP. Temari hearing the conversation and adding her input, sided with Sasuke. Hanabi, however, thinking Neji and Shikamaru were smarter than Sasuke, took their side and piggybacked on the bet. Sasuke didn't mind; he was more than confident in his own assessment that he'd win. The bet was three hundred dollars to the winners. If Sasuke and Temari lost, they'd have to pay one hundred and fifty each. But it was worth the risk.

At a critical point of the game, Naruto leaped up completely off the couch and was about to let himself fall back down without a care. Sasuke fearing for his nuts shoved Naruto to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said surprised as he got up on his knees and rubbed his ass. "I forgot you were there." After which, he quickly shoved Shino off his seat and sat down next to Sasuke instead. "Sit your ass down, Kiba! I can't see shit!"

Sasuke didn't answer instead he glared at Gaara. "Oh yeah, extremely sensitive."

Gaara laughed softly and shook his head. "Just watch the game, Uchiha."

"Shino, are you okay?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Fine, thanks for asking," Shino said and made himself comfortable on the floor with a hiccup. He was too drunk to care.

Hinata handed him a plate of whatever she had brought. It looked like lasagna and Sasuke's mouth watered.

"Would you like a plate, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke said with a short nod.

Hinata smiled, blushing slightly and made her way to the kitchen.

Kiba turned and shot Sasuke a glare. "Hey, she's my girl! Fuck off!"

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke then back at Kiba a little nervously. "Kiba, you idiot…"

"You say something like that to me again and you'll find yourself outside eating dirt," Sasuke told him with a deep frown.

"He's with me, idiot!" Naruto told him and clocked Kiba over the head.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Not to mention, he's very much gay," Gaara added with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, sorry…" Kiba mumbled.

"And she isn't yours," Neji added giving Kiba a murderous glare.

"Yeah, Kiba. There's no ring on my sister's finger," Hanabi said with a chuckle.

"Hey, now...nobody was talking about rings," Kiba said with a stutter. For fuck's sake, they had only had one date. Kiba was looking forward to another but he couldn't get anywhere near Hinata to talk to her with Neji around.

"You better not be fucking around with my cousin, you imbecile," Neji told him.

"No, no, of course not," Kiba said a little frightened.

Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Udon were laughing so hard they were wiping tears from their eyes.

Hinata came back with a plate for Sasuke.

Everyone quieted down as they watched Sasuke take the plate slowly and smiling at Hinata just to make Kiba squirm.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Oh, um. You're very welcome," Hinata said with a blush.

Kiba groaned and covered his face with his hands. Naruto patted him on the back to console him but he looked back at Sasuke and winked. Kiba definitely had that coming to him. There were a few chuckles all around.

"Shameless," Gaara told him with a smile.

"Took a page out of your book," Sasuke said and turned to look at Gaara with a smirk.

"I should have realized," Gaara replied slyly. "You always did look up to me."

"Ah, so you've reached the delusional stage of your inebriation," Sasuke replied without hesitation.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Your mom helps me sleep at night."

"I can kill you in front of all these people and it'll still look like an accident."

"Is that a confession of what happened to your eyebrows?"

Neither one noticed that the group was listening to their conversation in awe. Most of them knew Gaara and had never heard him engage with another person like that. Usually, people were too intimidated to continue a conversation especially when he threatened their lives. But Sasuke didn't take his threats seriously because the truth was, Gaara threw death threats around as easy as a taunt simply because he could get away with it. Well from anyone but Sasuke. Temari crossed her arms over her chest and watched the pair with a wide grin. Shikamaru and Neji were watching with raised eyebrows in expectation of what Gaara would reply. Kiba and Konohamaru were gaping. Udon was hiding behind Konohamaru already imagining a knife coming into play. Hinata and Hanabi had gone to the kitchen to wash dishes missing all the excitement and Shino was sleeping off his insobriety.

To everyone's surprise, Gaara snorted. Then Sasuke started to laugh. He turned away from Gaara and finally took a bite of his lasagna.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and returned their attention back to the game.

"This is good," Sasuke said and was about to take another bite when Gaara took his plate away. Sasuke handed him the fork and stood up to grab another plate without complaint. He anticipated Gaara enjoying the dish so he didn't mind playing the role of good host for him. However, he didn't notice Naruto follow him.

Naruto took his hand and lead him to the entryway, away from the eyes of the others and pinned Sasuke to the wall. He kissed him while leaning his body over Sasuke, caressing the other's lips with his own before pulling away. He gave Sasuke a small nibble on his jaw line before he looked up locking gazes with Sasuke. They breathed hard for a moment and Sasuke ran a hand down Naruto's back to his ass and gripped it.

"That was so fucking hot," Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about. "I have never seen anyone knock Gaara down a peg or two."

Sasuke snorted. He couldn't believe that his little banter with Gaara had turned on the blonde. "You should come to the office every day. You'll have enough inspiration for your wet dreams from now on."

"You," Naruto gave Sasuke a hard kiss, "smug," and another one, "son," a third, "of a," a fourth, "bitch." Then he looked down, running his hands across Sasuke's pecs and then a hand down to his crotch to cup him. "I want you inside of me tonight."

Naruto walked away after that, back to the living room and the game. Sasuke smirked and ran a hand through his hair. He took a breath and adjusted his pants before he went to the kitchen for another helping. His house was in complete chaos but he was loving every minute of it, especially now that he was promised to have a gorgeous blonde male by the name of Naruto Uzumaki in his bed at the end of the night.

After the game was over, Naruto's team won and the blonde danced around Neji showing off his lucky jersey. Sasuke and Temari were one hundred and fifty dollars richer and Shikamaru, Neji, and Hanabi were out one hundred a piece. But nobody made a move to leave.

Sasuke usually read on Sunday evenings then took a bath to get ready for bed. He had an early meeting the following day but Naruto seemed to be having a good time with his friends and Gaara was not leaving until Temari did, already having asked for a ride. However, Naruto and his guys didn't have to go to work the following day until nine which was late for them. They usually went into work at five but the new job wasn't set to begin until Tuesday because they needed to wait for word on a permit.

Kiba who was well acquainted with all of the DVDs, Blu-rays, and games Sasuke had in the entertainment center, put on a dancing game for them to play. Sasuke hadn't played it for awhile but when Kiba started to challenge people, he asked Konohamaru and Udon to move the coffee table and he took the other wireless controller to sign in as Kiba's opponent.

"You play?" Kiba said astonished.

"Kiba, you idiot. This is his house and that's his game; of course, he plays," Shikamaru pointed out and sat back waiting to see who would fare better. So far only Naruto was able to beat Kiba on dance games. But he had a feeling that Sasuke would wipe the floor with him. In an attempt to win back some of his money, Shikamaru placed a little wager with Konohamaru, Neji, Hanabi, Temari, and Udon.

Sasuke simply shrugged at Kiba. "Unless you're too scared to go against me, I'm your opponent."

"Humph! I'm game," Kiba said with a grin. "Let's see what you got!"

Kiba was finally feeling like he could be friends with the guy who had been nothing but cold to him since he met him. Even though everyone said that it was only because he was an idiot, Kiba didn't believe it. Sasuke was a prick with a stick up his ass that was shoved up so far up he wouldn't be able to keep up with Kiba's movements. Or that was what Kiba thought.

"Ask and you shall receive," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Naruto, better ready yourself with tissues," Gaara said and Naruto looked at him confused. But Sasuke was smiling because he knew that Gaara was referring to Kiba. Basically saying he'd be crying once he lost.

"Yeah, your boyfriend's gonna need 'em," Kiba said smugly as he chose a song.

"Idiot," Sasuke said and shook his head.

"I second that. Why? Because the jibe was obviously directed to you, Kiba," Shino said and then yawned.

"What the…?" Kiba said looking at Shino as if he had appeared from thin air.

"Shino? When did you wake up?" Naruto asked as he looked at him. He was still confused about the tissue remark but Shino had easily distracted him.

"When my stomach growled. Is there any food left?" Shino asked looking around hoping someone would tell him.

"Yes, I'll warm some up for you," Hinata said and walked back into the kitchen.

"I think she's practicing her hosting skills for when Kiba finally pops the question," Hanabi said to rile Kiba up.

"Lalalalala! I can't hear you!" Kiba said covering his ears. Then looked at Sasuke with a smirk that caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Kiba squared his shoulders turned to the screen and hit play.

After three songs, which Kiba lost, Temari, Shikamaru, and Hanabi high-fived, each twenty dollars richer.

Sasuke stood there as relaxed as he was before he began the game.

Kiba was panting and sweating and seething. "How the fuck? You hardly moved!"

"I don't make unnecessary movements. You can't win a tournament if you can't catch your breath after only a few songs," Sasuke said as he looked at Kiba up and down.

"Tournament?" Kiba asked and swallowed.

Sasuke shrugged and handed the controller off to Gaara. "Play nice."

Gaara scoffed and stood up. He popped his fingers and cracked his neck. He looked at Kiba fiercely and Kiba threw the controller to Naruto. "Whoah!"

"Uh, I need to take a break," Kiba said and snuck away.

"Naruto, get ready," Gaara said and chose a new song.

"Alright!"

The dancing game got old quick since no one could beat Naruto or Gaara who seemed to take turns winning. They were both on par with each other but Kiba didn't even attempt to play against Gaara, Naruto could beat him so he knew Gaara could as well. So after Shikamaru was irritated enough with the songs, he put in a shooting game that he was playing with Gaara and Konohamaru and Hanabi. While they were all distracted playing, talking to one another, and drinking, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him back to the bedroom. He didn't give a fuck if Naruto's friends ended up staying the night or not. It was well after eleven and he was dying to have Naruto to himself.

Sasuke didn't waste any time locking the door and grabbing some lube and condoms to throw atop of the bed. He began undressing Naruto as they made out like teenagers. They inched their way to the bed. Sasuke not forgetting what Naruto had told him earlier forced Naruto onto his back and crawled over him. Naruto grinned happily as he watched Sasuke get comfortable over him. They were both in the buff and Sasuke was enjoying Naruto's warmth and taking in his scent. He kissed Naruto gently on his temple and made his way to his ear as he pushed the blond locks back.

Naruto felt the heaviness of Sasuke's body over him and sighed. He had never felt this comfortable with another being as he did with Sasuke. He felt safe in Sasuke's arms. Not to mention that he could also feel Sasuke's undeniable desire of him. He could feel Sasuke's cock hardening while it pressed on his thigh. He could smell his musky scent and gently began to run his fingertips over Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to be as comfortable as possible. He slowly began to part Naruto's thighs with his knee. He leaned back and kneeled between Naruto's legs. Naruto reached down and took Sasuke's cock in his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. He moved his hand slowly back and forth while Sasuke took some lube and spread it on his fingers. Sasuke took it slow as he explored Naruto's ass. He caressed his anus, teasingly. Then began inserting a single digit in slowly. He wrapped his other hand around Naruto's erect member leaving the tip of his finger inside without moving it.

Naruto moaned, the buzz of the beer heightening the experience. Sasuke smiled down at him, happy to see Naruto was relaxed.

"Squeeze my finger, foxy," Sasuke said with a smirk. He was referring to Naruto's screen name but he left out the number that followed it.

Naruto snorted and said, "I'm foxy23568, for your information. I don't like to be called by the wrong name." But he complied and squeezed his sphincter around Sasuke's finger.

Sasuke hummed as he thought about what Naruto said.

"That's too long of a name. How about whore for short?" he said with a smirk as he pushed his finger in a little further.

Naruto felt when it stopped and squeezed again.

"You heard that did you?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "Well, then, if you call me whore, I'll be forced to call you sir."

"I think I like the sound of that," Sasuke said with a wide smile.

Naruto chuckled and moaned when he felt Sasuke's finger go in deeper. Sasuke leaned down to take Naruto's cock in his mouth. As he began to lick him and suck him, he prepared Naruto's entrance. Slowly moving his finger in and out, then adding a second finger to loosen him up. Naruto was very tight and Sasuke needed to make sure he didn't go too fast. He wanted to feel every inch of Naruto he could. After he added a third finger and pressed against Naruto's prostate, Naruto let out a loud moan and cursed a few times. Sasuke had already noticed that the more Naruto cursed, the more excited he was. He moved his fingers in and out a few more times, releasing Naruto's cock as he slowly slipped his fingers out.

Naruto groaned already missing the contact. Sasuke got into position, taking Naruto's legs and having him wrap them around his waist. He leaned down to give Naruto a kiss, reaching behind his neck and holding him tightly as he deepened the kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips greedily looking for friction. He was dripping pre-cum and was more than ready to take Sasuke in. Sasuke grabbed a condom and put it on adding some lube to make his cock nice and slick. He pressed his head against Naruto's hole and asked Naruto to clench his hole for him as rubbed Naruto's thigh.

Sasuke was watching Naruto carefully as he waited for the few seconds it took for Naruto's sphincter to relax. Sasuke asked him if he was ready and Naruto answered with a moan. Sasuke began to push in easily. Naruto's hole was very relaxed at that point. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's left leg to lift it up as he continued to penetrate. Naruto moaned and once Sasuke was in as far as he was willing to go, he waited for a beat until Naruto began to rock his hips.

"Move you fucking bastard!" Naruto said desperately.

Sasuke smirked and complied. "What happened to calling me sir, you fucking whore?"

Naruto grinned then bit his lip trying to hold back a moan but instead it came out as a long drawn out groan as Sasuke moved back then pushed back in.

"Fuck! Do that again, sir," Naruto told him and Sasuke chuckled as he did.

"You like that, whore?"

Sasuke was having too much fun while talking to Naruto that way. But they couldn't keep up the playful banter once he quickened his pace. The only noises they were making were guttural animalistic ones.

It took a while before Naruto was able to get in a very loud, "Fucking shit!" That only cued Sasuke in that Naruto was nearing his climax so Sasuke took Naruto's member in his hand. He matched the pace of his hand with his thrusts and it didn't take long before Naruto's body tensed and he shot cum out between the two of them. "Motherfucker!"

Sasuke didn't need much longer to come either. A few more thrusts as he held onto Naruto's hips and he came with a groan. He collapsed beside Naruto, breathing in heavily.

"I don't think I can do this every night," Naruto said and pulled Sasuke up so that they were lying side by side.

Sasuke laughed quietly at the random thought Naruto expressed. "Does that mean you're not a professional whore then?"

"Far from it, but I'll try to quickly learn everything you teach me, sir."

"Hn," Sasuke looked up at Naruto and kissed him lightly on the lips. A smile on his face the entire time. "I'll teach you as much as you wish, foxy23568."

Naruto burst out laughing, which only made Sasuke join in the laughter as well.

The group in the living room had turned off their game and began cleaning up when they heard Naruto and Sasuke laughing. Gaara figured he'd say a quick goodbye in everyone's stead but as he walked over to the room, he smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke heard loud knocking on the bedroom door and quieted down automatically.

"Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep," Gaara said and stomped away making the pair bust out laughing even harder because it was so out of character for Gaara to do something like that.

Once again they had forgotten that they were not the only people in the house. But it didn't matter, they were surrounded by friends that to Naruto was pretty much equivalent to being with family.

* * *

_**The End** _


End file.
